A Game Of Love
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Sequel to A Game Of Chance. Kish is back - and now he's playing for real. Ichigo now has to battle for her freedom, for if she loses she must promise to be Kish's - forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as good as it could be, but I have a small case of writer's block that I'm sure will go away with time, and I wanted to post this much until it went away. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I'm not sure when the next one will be up. Please review, because that's all that keeps me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's character's.

Strawberries and Stolen Kisses.

Ichigo smiled as she bit into a ripe red berry. The juice dribbled down her chin and she wiped it off with her tongue. Sighing contentedly, she started to take another bite when a familiar voice said cheerfully,

"Hey, look at that! A strawberry eating a strawberry; that's something you don't see everyday."

The girl exhaled deeply again, but this time it was a sigh of frustration. Didn't that persistent alien ever take a break from stalking her? Ever?!

"Oh, hi Kish. I wasn't expecting you to start ruining my day so soon. What a very _un_pleasant surprise."

The alien boy only smirked and teleported in front of her. Before she could blink he leaned down and took a big bite from the fruit in her hand.

"Mmm..." He licked his lips, scarlet juice running down his chin. "It tastes almost as good as you." Without warning he kissed her passionately, causing her to drop the bowl of berries onto the ground.

Feeling a familiar anger churn in her gut, the furious cat-girl gave Kish a hard shove, sending him to the ground. He landed on the strawberries, squishing them under his weight.

Ichigo stood up swiftly and glowered at the annoying boy she had pushed to the floor.

"Go away Kish. I really don't feel like being bothered by you today. If you have any consideration for my feelings you'll leave right now."

He stood up slowly and frowned. Crossing his arms over his chest he floated into the air above her and stared down at her with a reproachful look. "I don't think I like your tone Ichigo. If your not nicer to me, I might decide not to play with you."

Ichigo scoffed mockingly. "And that would be just terrible, wouldn't it" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

To her surprise, Kish burst out laughing. "My, my, aren't we feisty today?" His grin was so wide, it was almost scary.

Ichigo gaped at the alien's antics. Shaking her head slowly she said regretfully, "Kish I think your losing it. All these months of chasing and stalking me must have finally made you snap."

"No, I'm just glad to see that your still the same feisty kitten I met so long ago." Kish smiled affectionately at the red-haired mew. She looked away, blushing slightly.

Closing her eyes resignedly she said tiredly, "Your not going away no matter what, are you?"

Kish chuckled and landed close to her. "Nope! Your stuck with me until I decide to leave, so you might as well deal with it, kitten.'

She opened her eyes and nearly cried out at his close proximity. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Now then kitten, shall we start the game?"

Rolling her chocolate orbs she hesitantly agreed. Kish let go of her and stepped back, making the cups appear again. Ichigo rolled her eyes again, unimpressed. "This is the **same** game we played before. You could at least be a bit more original."

He shrugged. "If that's what you want then I'll make it a bit more interesting."

She regreted her words even before the next words were uttered from his lips,

"How about this: If you win, I'll never stalk you again, never talk to you when we're not battling, and never bother you at all."

Ichigo smiled. "Sounds good so far."

Kish scowled at her enthusiasm. "I'm not done, Koneko-chan. If _I_ win, you must promise to be mine forever. You also must pledge your undying love for me."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to scowl. "Great. Just...great."

Kish snickered at her humorless tone. "Don't worry Kitten, it won't be that bad. Because I'm changing the game a little."

That caught her off guard. "Wh-what?"

Kish's only response was to smile mysteriously and grip her waist, teleporting them to another place.

A/N: Well that wasn't so bad, was it? No, seriously, was it? I'm not sure how good this chapter was, so I need you guys to tell me. Give me your honest opinion on what you thought about this chapter and I'll have the next one up...uh...sometime in the hopefully near future.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whaaa! I have to post this up now though its short and has a few mistakes. I finally found the Notepad at the library, but i only have 3 minutes to post this. I rushed through writing it because of the time limit. Mom's hurrying me out now. Enjoy and review. Waaa!

*Will rewrite if neccasary.*

New Game.

A girl with scarlet hair and a boy with emerald green locks materialized in the sky. The boy slowly floated to the ground and released the girl. Ichigo looked around fearfully.

In a small, scared voice she asked,

"Where are we, Kish?"

Kish put his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

"On a planet."

Ichigo's eye twitched. In a louder, annoyed tone she said,

"WHAT planet?"

The alien gave her a look she couldn't read. A smirked crept onto his face. The Cyniclon waved a hand carelessly.

"Oh kitten, it doesn't matter. I brought you here to play a game. The playing field is vacant, so I thought we could use it."

'Playing field?'

Ichigo blinked, and took in the area more thoroughly.

She was standing at the edge of a cliff, beneath which lay a river of boiling lava. On the other side of the chasm was a tall, narrow rock with a flat surface, which held a gold chest. On one side of the lava was a thin ledge, barely wide enough to edge across walking sideways. It led from the cliff to the rock. Ichigo paled as she guessed what the game would be.

"Now, my adorable little kitten, if you can make it over to the rock, grab the chest, and make it back to this cliff without falling to your doom...you win."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had really expected to end it here, but it doesn't look finished to me. And, with all the other stories I have to focus on, it is pretty inconvenient. I have thoughts for another chapter, but I don't know if I should continue this past three chapters, so the third chapter might be the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Game Start!

Ichigo's brown orbs widened, though she had expected this. She shook her head, sending her pigtails flailing wildly.

"No way, nya! I'm not doing this."

The green-locked extraterrestrial examined his nails, murmuring silkily,

"Very well, konecko-chan. Just remember - you can't get back to you're planet without me. And we're not leaving until the game is finished, so..."

He left the sentence hovering, unfinished, in the air. There was no need to complete it - Kish had made himself perfectly clear. Until Ichigo played along, she wasn't leaving that world.

The girl's face turned the color of her hair. She breathed in deeply, then heaved a long-suffering sigh. In a resigned tone she muttered,

"You never play fair. Fine, let's get this over with."

Kish plopped down indian style, placed his elbows on his knees, rested his chin on his hands, and said,

"You may begin at any time."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, and walked over to the ledge. After studying it for several moments, she turned so she was facing sideways and slowly edged onto the surface. Hearing loud, dramatic clapping noises, she turned her head to glare at the obnoxious alien making the sound. Kish snickered. When he was done applauding, he gestured for her to continue. Having been completely distracted, Ichigo accidentily looked down as she looked away from Kish. The drop to the lava wasn't that far, and the lava rose up, lapping at the side of the ledge. The pale color Ichigo's face turned at the sight, contrasted with the bright scarlet of her hair.

'Whoa, Ichigo it's okay. Just. Don't. Look. Down. It will be alright. S-stay calm.'

Ichigo brought her gaze up, breathing hard, and trembling. Gulping, she turned her head, staring at the chest that looked so far away. Narrowing her eyes, she concentrated on the object of her goal. Thinking hard, she came up with a plan. It might make things easier if she slid along, instead of walking. Experimentally, she slid her right foot slightly forward. Slowly, her left followed. Smiling shakily, with tears in her eyes, she kept up the routine. Once, when she was a little more than halfway to the rock, she nearly lost her balance. Kish watched with mild concern - he could actually save her at anytime should she fall, as she moved her arms in circular motions until she was balanced once more. That scared her enough to cause her to not want to move too fast, and it was slow going for the remainder of the trip. To Ichigo's surprise, she actually made it to the rock; Kneeling in front of the chest, she searched for a lock. Sighing in frustration when she didn't find one, she yelled at Kish in anger and general annoyance.

"I can't open this stupid piece of junk. Do I really have to bring it with me?"

Kish answered in the patient tone a parent would use with their toddler.

"Sorry Kitty cat, it's part of the game. And anyway, I can get it open easily. Hurry now, I really want to see what's inside."

"Hurry, eh? Easy for YOU to say! Your not the one who's going to lug this thing all the way back to the cliff! NYA!"

Ichigo started to pick it up. The chest wasn't TOO big; It went two inches above Ichigo's ankle and was the width of a cereal box. BUT, it was made of solid gold and was difficult to lift due to it's heavy size. Ichigo struggled with lifting it more than three inches off the ground, got impatient, and finally just brought it to the ledge bent over from the effort of holding it up. Trying desperately to bring it up more, she managed to get it as far as her knees, when an idea hit her. With a pleading tone in her voice, Ichigo addressed the Cynoclon.

"Kish, would I be breaking the rules if I transformed?"

"Yes you would, kitten. Ya see, this game challenges you're balance, strength, bravery, and patience. By transforming, you would be using superhuman strength, you would have the reflexes of a cat, and, basically, you would be cheating by making things easier, thereby making the game less fun. So, no, you can't use your powers. Sorry kitty."

Ichigo hissed.

'Should have known. Why would Kish make the game easy for me? Its totally against his character. Kish, be considerate? Puh-lease.'

Still gripping the chest at knee level, the cat-girl edged sideways onto the ledge. This time, it was more difficult because of the added weight of the chest. For a moment after she had gotten on the ledge, all Ichigo could do was stand, breathing deeply, hands clutching the chest for dear life. Then, she started across, lifting her feet again, because now it would be impossible to slide down without toppling over. Because the chest was so small, Ichigo nearly made it halfway down the ledge. She moved carefully, but quickly, because stopping too long would mean dropping the chest, or crumpling from exhastion. She was almost certain of her victory, and was mentally congratulating herself, (and making up a sassy line to throw at Kish), when she, in part from exhaustion, and in part from the heavy load in her hands, tripped and tilted dangerously over the reddish-orange river. With a terrified scream, the red-head tried to lean back and regain her balance on the ledge. No dice. Ichigo fell off the ledge, the chest slipping from her hands. She heard a *CRACK!* like the sound of a whip hitting granite, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist; She was pulled against a firm, solid chest, and heard a light-hearted chuckle close to her ear.

"You know, honey, not only did you not make it to the cliff, but you also dropped the chest. Maybe I should add to your penalty for being such a clumsy kitty."

Ichigo snapped.

"Kiss...hu..." Ichigo took a deeeeeep breath, and let all her feelings out in one breath.

"You STUPID IDIOTIC ALIEN FREEEEEEAAAAAK! How the heck was I supposed to hold the dang chest while falling TO. MY. DEATH? HUH? The game was stupid anyway. I don't feel I should be punished when I almost friggin' DIED! Huff! Huff!"

Kish's eyes widened at the furious cat-girl.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down honey. It was a joke."

Ichigo growled.

"Well I'm NOT joking. The moment we get safely to the cliff and you teleport me home, you are in for a WORLD of PAIN!"

Kish's eyes narrowed.

"I did rescue you, you know. I think your just blowing this out of proportion to keep from having to keep your end of the deal. But make no mistake, Ichigo. You WILL be mine. Forever. Oh, and you also have to pledge your undying love for me."

Ichigo scowled.

"I will never be yours Kish. And I don't love you. I almost died, Kish; because of a silly game. I could say that I loved you. I could even let you take me away. But it wouldn't mean anything, because you don't have my heart. Are you really okay with that?"

She could feel Kish's grip on her tighten, and flinched. He replied in a voice so soft, she almost missed the words.

"It doesn't matter. You have my heart; I always hoped that you would come with me. Whether you come willingly or not I don't care - as long as I have you by my side. If you say that you love me, I would be the happiest alien in the universe, even if you don't mean those words."

Kish turned Ichigo's body, so she was facing him. Ichigo stared at him with pity.

"Oh, Kish. You love me so much. But, I love Masaya."

Kish smiled sadly.

"That's what you always say. But it's just because you haven't given me a chance. If you come with me, I promise that you'll grow to love me. More than that tree-hugger."

Ichigo gave Kish a disapproving look.

"Kish, be nice."

Kish smirked.

"Hey, I call 'em like I see 'em."

Ichigo seriously had to hold in her laughter. It wasn't just his words. The naughty look on his face - like a kid who knows he did something wrong and loves it, and the gleeful look in his golden orbs was so humorous. Nevertheless, this was a serious conversation, and Ichigo quickly sobered.

"Kish, your right. I never gave you a chance, but that's because your the enemy. I couldn't love you, even if I wanted to."

Kish pouted.

"That's not fair, Honey. This fight shouldn't decide our hearts. I want you, and nothing will change that."

"Kish, be practical!"

"I don't want to!"

Ichigo deflated. This was getting them nowhere. And angering an alien who was holding you over hot lava was not smart.

"Kish, could you...put me down?"

Kish blinked, then, realizing their position, swiftly teleported them to the cliff.

A tense silence hung over them for a long moment. Finally Kish rubbed his thumb and forefinger over one of his locks, fingering the hair thoughtfully. After a full minute, he stopped, clasped his hands behind his back, and turned.

"Ichigo."

The Mew frowned, not liking either the use of her first name or the tone the alien used. He was so serious, but also a bit sad.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm a nice guy, so I'll be flexible...this once. You say you don't love me, but I think you could, if you just tried. So instead of being mine forever and declaring your love for me right now...how about you come with me and in, let's say, two weeks, if you don't love me by then, you can go. Deal?"

Ichigo mentally listed her options.

#1: She could say no, and have the alien keep her here forever...or do something worse to her.

#2: She could take his deal and go with him, and then in two weeks she could go home.

Or...

#3 She could pretend to go with his plan, and then ask to be taken home to grab a few things and then try to escape from him, and...and...it wouldn't work. He could teleport her away before she escaped. Either way it was hopeless. She could transform, and fight him, but, then what? If she won, he would just keep coming back. And if he finally got her weak enough, or took her by surprise when she wasn't expecting an attack...

No. Even if she transformed to alert Ryou, Kish could teleport her before her friends could save her. It was hopeless.

The look of resignation on her face elated Kish. When the word, "deal", left her lips, he gripped her waist and in the blink of an eye he had teleported them away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I can't write much here, as the library is about to close, and I want this updated before they turn the computers off. I am sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I was dealing with yet another case of writer's block, but I think its gone now. I have to go now, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Kish.

Kish: *Groans.* She does own me now: I lost a bet.

Me: *Smirks.* Its a long story, but, yeah, I own Kisshie!

Kish: *Snaps.* Don't call me that! And don't you have to update this chapter?

Me: Oh, shoot! *Exits Notepad.*

"Kisshu...where the hell are we?"

Kish frowned. He had always hated his full name, and refused to let anyone other than Pai call him by it. He was tempted to tell Ichigo this, but thought better of it. He would let it slide for her, and anyway, he didn't want to ruin their first day together by arguing.

He smirked.

"We're on an island, kitty. We are back in your world, but I want to make absolutely sure that you don't escape. This is the perfect spot, because you can't swim as the water is too deep and it is too far to civilization; anyway, cat's hate water, so I doubt you'll try to swim away, anyhow."

Ichigo slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes shot open and she glared daggers at Kish.

"Are you out of your mind? A freaking island? And what exactly are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to eat? And what am I supposed to wear after I take a bath - which I assume I'm supposed to do in the lake. We are going to be together for two whole weeks; are we going to spend the entire time stranded on an island?"

Kish clicked his tongue in disapproval. He waved a finger in her face, as a mother might do to an ignorant child.

"One: we are not stranded, kitten. I can teleport us out of here at any time. As to how long we'll be here, well, that depends on my mood, and if you prove I can trust you, so you better behave. Two, I can teleport to your room and get your clothes for you."

He laughed at her dark expression.

"Also, yes, you will have to bathe in the lake. Being the gentleman that I am, I won't look. I will go somewhere else, so you can bathe in peace. Umm, I can sneak some food by Pai and Tart, and bring it here. Pai is so busy that he hardly ever goes into the kitchen, but it will be hard to go unnoticed by Tart." He shrugged. "I've done it before though, so I'm not worried. Also, there are plenty of things that we can do here."

Kish suddenly grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pushed her to the ground. Sand flew up, making Ichigo cough. She had closed her eyes to lessen the dizziness when she was suddenly shoved to the ground; she opened her eyes to see the alien's dancing gold orbs staring at her playfully.

Kish inclined his head closer to Ichigo's, until their faces were inches from each other's. Ichigo tried to ignore the way his breath hitting her lips made them tingle deliciously.

"If you want, we can do a few of those things right now, honey." He said silkily.

Ichigo's face turned a color to shame her hair, her face contorting into a look of pure rage.

"NO! Get off of me, Kisshu, you baka!"

Kish sighed. A look of real sadness flickered in his eyes, but it was gone before Ichigo saw it.

Kish forced a smile.

"Okay, my lovely kitty. I won't push too hard on our first day alone together. Anyway, I'm sure your hungry. I'll get us something to eat, and also grab some of your clothes, so you can change after your bath."

Kish floated off of the mew, and teleported. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. The red-head stood up, and dusted herself off, all the while muttering about a certain dumb alien and how he never changed. Afterwards, she plopped down and looked around her with a frown.

It wasn't so bad. The sun was shining hotly, but she was under a big leafed tree, and therefore in the shade, and comfortable. It was one of the few trees scattered about where she was. Mostly, there was just sand and clumps of grass scattered randomly; however, further off, the island was littered with trees. There were quite a few bushes too; some holding berries that ichigo imagined were bluberries, and others bearing what looked like rasberries.

Ichigo was tempted to taste one of the berries on the rasberry bush, but thought better of it. Who's to say they weren't poisened, or that some plump little insect hadn't burrowed its way into one and that she wouldn't eat it as well as the fruit?

Feeling bored, Ichigo resigned herself to waiting until Kish back back with food and fresh clothes.


End file.
